Milo em: Um dia de Sorte
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: As desventuras de um publicitário e seu companheiro quando nada dá certo. Yaoi. UA.
1. Milo em um dia de sorte

**Disclamer**_: Saint Seiya e seus personagens obviamente não me pertencem. Esta fic obviamente também não tem fins lucrativos_.

Comentários da Autora: Mais nonsense que isso, impossível. Todas as situações aqui descritas um dia já aconteceram comigo, mas não todas em um único dia. Então, peguem seu balde de pipocas, sentem no sofá e divirtam-se, afinal esta fic não é nada além de uma tentativa tosca de arrancar algum sorriso dos pobres leitores. Aguardo comentários...

* * *

**_Milo em: Um dia de sorte_**

Vou tentar contar tudo que me aconteceu hoje, isto é, se para finalizar o dia meu computador não resolva quebrar também, a luz, não acabe ou qualquer outro infortúnio.

Hoje decididamente foi meu dia de sorte, só rindo mesmo, afinal tantas coisas aconteceram que já deixou de ser trágico e passou a ser cômico!

Acordei, como todo santo dia, muito puto, querendo esmagar o maldito despertador. Não sei como Camus consegue acordar todo dia com as galinhas, lindo, belo, cheiroso e de bom humor. Eu pareço um monstro acordando, mas faz parte deste mundo capitalista burguês que vivemos ter que acordar em horário ridiculamente obsceno para mais um dia de escravidão, digo, de trabalho. Me levantei ainda sem conseguir abrir os olhos em busca de uma pia para jogar uma água no rosto e depois uma dose cavalar de cafeína para tentar me recompor. Neste pequeno ato já começou a minha maré de sorte...

Enrolei o pé no lençol, tropecei. Ia me esborrachando no chão quando, por reflexo, tentei me segurar na prateleira que fica em frente a cama. Obviamente tudo que estava sobre a prateleira veio ao chão. Eu não cai, tudo bem! Mas não venham me dizer que estou exagerando quando digo que não devia ter acordado hoje. O Buda que ficava em cima de um pratinho cheio de moedas virou caquinhos, as moedas se espalharam por todo quarto, os vidros de perfume francês de Camus rolaram no chão... Enfim, uma ótima maneira de sair da cama!

Nesse momento, como se não bastasse toda essa confusão, Camus vem entrando no quarto correndo assustado com o barulho, pisa em um dos vidros de perfume e derruba o copo cheio de café que tinha na mão. Adivinhem quem tomou um banho de café fervente? Não precisa ser muito inteligente não... É lógico que fui eu!

- Por todos os Deuses! Eu não mereço isso! Eu prometo que vou ser bonzinho daqui pra frente.

Quando Camus viu que, além do meu ego ferido, do meu mau humor e de uma enorme bagunça, nada mais sério tinha acontecido desandou a rir feito um doido.

- Que mal lhe pergunte, está rindo de quê, ou de quem?

Ele não consegue fôlego nem mesmo para me responder, apenas estica a mão apontando o nosso quarto, ou melhor o que sobrou de nosso quarto. Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder. Consegui finalmente entrar no banheiro e quando abro a torneira do chuveiro para tirar todo aquele café de cima de mim... tcham, tcham, tcham... nem uma mísera gotinha de água. A torneira estava mais seca que o deserto do Saara. Não me controlei e chutei a quina da banheira xingando todos os palavrões que eu conhecia.. e olha que não eram poucos... E, claro que meu ato de rebeldia me rendeu um dedo do pé doendo e mais outra enxurrada de palavras de baixo calão.

Camus já estava quase enfartando de tanto rir. E meu mau humor chegando a níveis estratosféricos.

- Será que o senhor seria capaz de parar de rir da minha cara por alguns instantes e me informar o que está acontecendo com a água de nosso chuveiro?

- Mon Ange, esqueceu que nosso amado vizinho do apartamento de cima falou que ia fazer uma obra no banheiro dele hoje e fecharia o registro geral da coluna da suíte e do banheiro social?

- (Piiiiiiiiii – palavreado proibido) Aquele piiiiiiii , eu vou matar o desgraçado, eu vou esfolar, cozinhar com café quente...

- Calma, é só por hoje.

- E daí? Eu preciso de um banho agora!

- Bom, posso sugerir o banheiro dos fundos, onde eu tomei banho.

- Mas lá não tem água quente.

- Milo está um calor desgraçado.

Eu olhei para o termômetro que ficava na parede do quarto e marcava míseros 19Cº. Como alguém em sã consciência pode dizer que 19Cº é um calor desgraçado! Mas o que fazer? Peguei a bendita toalha, uma cueca e fui para o banheiro dos fundos, reclamando, xingando, praguejando, rogando pragas e maldições das mais escabrosas possíveis. A água estava simplesmente congelada. E Camus ainda teve a cara de pau de dizer que a água "está um pouco tépida... maravilhosa. Ótima para acabar de acordar." Eu é que acabei de me lembrar porque nunca tomo banho com ele.

Quando sai de dentro do chuveiro tremia mais que vara verde, meus lábios estavam arroxeados de frio. Eu sentia tanto frio que não conseguia nem pensar em cenas de tortura e morte, apenas em me aquecer. Comecei a me vestir, ou pelo menos a tentar. Peguei uma calça de veludo vinho no armário, quentinha, macia... e percebi muito entristecido que o fecho estava quebrado. Saquei e boa e velha calça jeans que nunca me deixa na mão. Pelo menos ela cooperou comigo. Coloquei uma blusa branca de malha e por cima um blazer de corte reto preto. Até então, nada mais me criara problemas. Um perfume cítrico leve atrás das orelhas, escovo meus longos cabelos louros ondulados e prendo em um rabo baixo.

- Nossa, onde vai assim tão bonito? Vou ficar com ciúme.

- Você? Com ciúme! Valham-me os Deuses, roubaram o meu marido e colocaram um clone bonzinho no lugar!

- Não posse nem fazer um elogio? – Camus olhou para mim com um semblante magoado.

- É claro que pode! Deve! Só não é o seu normal. – me aproximei dele e agradeci o elogio com um longo e delicioso beijo – Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, hoje tenho reunião com os diretores de meu maior cliente para decidir a estratégia de lançamento de sua nova linha de produtos.

- Hummm, coisa grande a vista...

- Enorme! Torce por mim.

- Eu sempre torço por você. Agora vou me apressar também. Quero passar na obra do condomínio para dar uma olhadela antes de ir para o escritório.

- Acho que, quando conseguirmos conciliar nossas férias vai dar para fazer aquele tão sonhado cruzeiro.

- Que os deuses digam amém. Só eles sabem como estou precisando descansar.

- Nos vemos mais tarde. Vem jantar em casa?

- Sim. Quem chegar mais cedo cozinha.

- Feito!

Sai de casa com minha pasta cheia de desenhos para a nova campanha publicitária e logicamente não levei guarda-chuva, afinal, apesar da temperatura relativamente baixa, o dia estava firme. ESTAVA, ESTAVA... a dois quarteirões do escritório, uma nuvem negra cobriu minha cabeça e caiu simplesmente uma tempestade. Vocês são capazes de acreditar nisso? Sai de casa com o sol a pino e alguns minutos depois cai uma TEMPESTADE! Não uma chuvinha qualquer, uma tempestade, um furacão. Cheguei no escritório molhado até os ossos, meus desenhos arruinados e a mocréia da minha secretária ainda se dá ao desfrute de fazer piadinha.

- Bom dia chefe, não tinha roupa limpa não? Teve que lavar as pressas hoje de manhã?

- Bom dia? Bom dia? Só se for para a senhorita. Meu dia está péssimo, medonho, horrendo. E nunca mais na sua vida tente fazer uma piada, pois você é desastrosa. Falando em desastrosa, é quase tão boa secretária quanto piadista. Se quiser manter seu emprego intacto, mantenha uma distância segura de minha pessoa hoje! – é lógico que falei isso tudo aos berros. E depois entrei na minha sala batendo a porta que quase desmoronou.

A pobre abriu um berreiro na sala ao lado. Fiquei com um pouquinho de remorso, não tinha o direito de descontar meus problemas na coitada, mas se bem que falei umas verdades que ela estava precisando ouvir a um bom tempo. Até hoje me pergunto porque ainda não mandei Minu embora.

- Dona Minu, não falei nenhuma mentira, agora trate de parar com essa choradeira, lave esse rosto e me arrume um balde de café sem açúcar. A que horas estava marcada a reunião mesmo?

- As-as-as d-d-ez...

- Ótimo, ainda tenho alguns minutos. – abro meu armário, ainda bem que sempre deixo algumas mudas de roupa no escritório para casos de emergência. Troco de roupa e vou analisar melhor os desenhos. Tudo inutilizado.

Uma dor de cabeça espetacular se apossa de mim cinco minutos antes dos empoados diretores de meu cliente chegarem.

- Sr. Milo. Srta. Saori, Sr. Tatsume e sr. Jabu da Santuário Sports acabam de chagar.

- Por favor, conduza-os até a sala de reunião, sirva um café que estarei indo em poucos minutos.

Tomei duas aspirinas, e dei mais uma golada no meu café. Aquele velho babão e o puxa-saco mor vieram com a patricinha... Vai ser uma longa reunião. Calma Milo... A grana deles vai financiar seu merecido descanso ao lado do bonitão...

Realmente a reunião foi longa. Perdi muito tempo explicando o que estaria ilustrado nos desenhos. Ao menos consegui fazer com que minha idéia fosse aprovada e a próxima reunião já seria da equipe de marketing deles com o meu pessoal de criação. Afinal, nem tudo estava realmente perdido. Quando acabou a reunião minha cabeça latejava de maneira absurda e meu estômago roncava. Resolvi sair um pouco para comer. Esta foi decididamente a pior idéia que eu poderia ter tido.

Foi só colocar os pés pra fora do prédio que um engraçadinho de carro, passou com duas rodas sobre a poça de lama que nascera junto ao meio-fio com a tempestade matutina e adivinha quem ficou sujo de lama dos pés a cabeça? É lógico que o babaca aqui. E lá se foi minha segunda muda de roupa... Xinguei até não poder mais mas respirei fundo, contei até 3.459.343 para conseguir me acalmar um pouco. Andei até a lanchonete mais próxima e entrei. Uma fila de fazer inveja para qualquer banco em dia de pagamento de aposentado. Quando chegou a minha vez...

- Eu queria um X qualquer coisa com tudo que tenho direito e mais um pouco dentro e um balde de refrigerante por favor. Não esqueça da torre de batatas fritas! – se Camus visse meu pedido, o sermão duraria um ano, mas como ele não estava por perto...

Peguei meu pedido e me sentei sozinho me deliciando com a quantidade de calorias e colesterol que eu estava ingerindo naquela singela refeição. Quando mordia prazerosamente meu super ultra sanduíche que escorria maionese para todos os lados, quem me entra na lanchonete me procurando? Lógico... Ele! Quem mais poderia ser. Lá se foi minha paz para o quinto dos infernos.

- Milo! Mon Ange, estava te procurando... – Camus pára e fica olhando para meu sanduíche – Eu não vou falar nada. Você sabe que não pode comer essa quantidade monstruosa de porcarias, mas não é problema meu. Quem vai ficar doente mesmo é você. E por falar em doença, vim te procurar para avisar que sua mãe foi internada de novo. Como seu celular estava desligado seu irmão me avisou. O que houve com você? O que houve com o celular?

- Nem me pergunte, nem me pergunte. Levei aquela tempestade toda na cabeça de manhã. Meus desenhos e meu celular naufragaram. Troquei de roupa, tive uma reunião chatérrima, produtiva sim, mas irritantemente chata. Sai para comer alguma coisa que aplacasse a ira de meu estômago e diminuísse minha dor de cabeça e um engraçadinho me dá um banho de lama. Você chega aqui, além do bla-bla-bla sobre o que estou comendo ainda me avisa que minha mãe está no hospital. O que me falta acontecer hoje?

- E você ainda esqueceu da tragédia matutina... Creio que não te falta acontecer mais nada. Quer ver sua mãe? Eu lhe acompanho.

- Está com o carro?

- Sim.

- Você dirige. Com a sorte que estou hoje...

Proféticas palavras as minhas. Minha sorte estava tão ruim que era capaz de passar para quem estivesse perto. Saímos da lanchonete e nos dirigimos em direção ao hospital. No meio do caminho um pneu do carro de Camus fura e como não existe situação tão ruim que não possa piorar, o estepe estava completamente vazio. Lá fui eu, rolando pneu pela rua até o posto de gasolina mais próximo para encher o estepe, voltar com ele até o carro para que trocássemos o pneu.

- Olha não acredito muito nessas coisas não, mas por via das dúvidas tu vais tomar um banho de sal grosso quando a gente conseguir chegar em casa. Isso é, se sobrevivermos a sua maré de azar.

- Não fale essa palavra que piora. E onde aprendeu essa história de sal grosso?

- Com o Deba. Isso é coisa lá da terra dele, mas na atual conjuntura dos acontecimentos, estou topando qualquer coisa, antes que sua "sorte" passe pra mim.

- Quanta solidariedade, amor da minha vida, e eu pensando que você estivesse preocupado comigo.

- Não dramatiza e me ajuda a trocar logo esta merda de pneu.

- Camus! O desbocado aqui sou eu.

- Eu tenho um ótimo professor em matéria de falta de educação.

- Não vou nem responder. – me viro para tirar logo a porcaria do pneu furado. Conseguimos finalmente chegar no hospital.

Não preciso nem dizer como eu estava, com a roupa toda suja de lama, e as mãos agora sujas de graxa. Uma beleza. Logo na entrada vejo meu irmão acompanhado de ninguém menos que a minha mãe.

- Espero que os dois tenham uma boa explicação para nos tirar de nosso trabalho.

- Miluchinho da mamãe. Eu me cortei com a lata de ervilha e quase perdi o dedo. Seu irmão me trouxe aqui. Perdi muito sangue e ele achou melhor te ligar, se eu precisasse de sangue...

- Um corte no dedo! Um mísero corte! Deveria ter arrancado a mão fora!

- Milo o que é isso? Você está fora de si.

- Fora de mim. Você não tem idéia Miro! Não sabe o que está sendo o meu dia! Ainda estou muito senhor do meu juízo, caso contrário, você também ia precisar de atendimento médico!

Camus me abraçou pelos ombros, tentando me segurar, mais com carinho do que com força, antes que eu fizesse alguma besteira enorme.

- Vamos para casa Milo. Graças aos Deuses sua mãe está bem, não passou de um susto. Melhor assim. Vamos. – e ele foi me empurrando em direção ao carro. Quando eu já estava a uma distância segura ele se virou para trás e falou com meu irmão – Miro, quando chegarmos em casa e eu conseguir acalmar um pouco o estresse de seu irmão, nós te ligamos. Garanto a você que a coisa ta feia pro nosso lado. É melhor que leve mama para casa sozinho.

- Certo cunhadinho. Com o humor que esse ai está, tenho até pena de você.

Eu não me controlei, queria partir para cima do meu irmão. Já prevendo isso, Camus me agarrou pela cintura, me jogou dentro do carro e me amarrou com o cinto de segurança.

- Se você tentar se soltar daí, vai para casa sozinho todos os dias.

- Isso é jogo sujo. – Reclamei, bufei mais um pouco e me conformei. O que eu poderia fazer? Não discutiria nunca com Camus por causa de minha mãe e muito menos por causa de Miro.

- O que você quer fazer agora?

- Ir pra casa. Não sei mais o que me pode acontecer hoje.

- Você quase matou sua secretária do coração.

- Aquela infeliz é que quase me fez ter um AVC com suas piadinhas sem graça. Decididamente todo dia me pergunto porque não a mando embora.

- Que tal porque ela trabalha nos seus horários enlouquecidos sem pedir hora extra, agüenta as suas crises de mau humor, como essa que está tendo agora, sempre te lembre dos seus compromissos comigo...

- Ok. Ok. Defensor de secretária incompetente... Não vou mandá-la embora, mas também não precisa exaltar tanto aquela desmazelada. E para nossa segurança creio que o melhor será pedir uma pizza no final do dia.

- Com toda certeza. Vou parar na locadora e pegar um filme pipoca para assistirmos.

- Perfeito.

Paramos na locadora e Camus escolheu um filminho bem pipoca. Uma garrafa de refrigerante, alguns salgadinhos e partimos para casa. Ao chegar descobri que meu vizinho ainda não tinha aberto o registro da água. Lá fui eu para outra ducha gelada. Estava sujo de lama e graxa, então acabei tendo que ficar debaixo daquela geladeira líquida mais tempo do que eu imaginava. Espero sobreviver a esse dia sem uma gripe homérica.

Coloquei um gostoso roupão bem felpudo quentinho e fofinho, peguei um pacote de salgadinho e um copo de refrigerante e me sentei ao lado de Camus no sofá. Ele colocou o DVD no vídeo e tivemos o desprazer de descobrir que em vez do filme que havíamos escolhido fomos agraciados com um elucidativo documentário sobre o ciclo de plantação de batatas no interior do continente americano.

- NÃO! Milo isso já está demais. Estou ficando com medo de você...

- Que isso meu amor, vem cá me dar um beijinho... – eu sai pela casa correndo atrás de Camus.

- Sai fora. Essa onda de má sorte pode ser contagiosa!

Lógico que, do jeito que andava o meu dia, uma correria dessas não poderia passar impune. A tira da sandália que eu estava calçando arrebentou e dessa vez não teve estante milagrosa não! Fui de cara no chão. Aterrei igual um avião sem trem de pouso.

- Eu desisto. Não dá para lutar contra esta maré. – me sentei no chão e fiquei rindo de mim mesmo e de tudo que me aconteceu. Afinal, xingar não havia resolvido. Ignorar não havia resolvido. Ir para casa não havia resolvido. Só me restava rir. Camus me estendeu a mão e me ajudou a levantar. Voltamos para o sofá e fomos aprender como plantar batatas. Fazer o quê? Quando terminou o "interessantíssimo" documentário estávamos aos roncos no sofá. Acordei com fome.

- Câ, Câ, a pizza ainda está de pé?

- Vou pedir. A de sempre?

- Sim.

Esperamos por mais de quarenta minutos uma reles pizza e quando chegou eu comecei a chorar... Eu estava faminto e o mane da pizzaria errou o pedido e nos mandou pizza de camarão. Errar o pedido não seria necessariamente um problema, mas podiam errar para qualquer coisa, menos para camarão! Eu sou alérgico a camarão! Só de olhar para a pizza eu já estava me coçando todo. Camus ria de gargalhar.

- Milozinho eu sei que tudo que está acontecendo com você hoje é chato, mas não me leve a mal, é engraçado demais. Nunca vi tanta coisa errada acontecer ao mesmo tempo com uma só pessoa. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

- Eu vou ter que te acompanhar na gargalhada realmente eu desisto. Será que se a gente for comer um sanduíche na esquina vai dar encrenca?

- Não é possível. Vamos! E a gente aproveita e dá a pizza para o porteiro. Certamente ele vai adorar.

Colocamos uma roupa, demos a pizza inteira para o porteiro que ficou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha – afinal não é todo dia que se ganha uma pizza inteira de camarão fresquinha – e fomos comer.

Dessa vez tudo transcorreu bem. Voltamos para casa de mãos dadas. Nosso relacionamento não é, por assim dizer, normal, mas em nosso prédio, em nosso bairro todos já estão tão acostumados conosco que nem parece que somos um casal homossexual. Nascemos e fomos criados neste bairro. Desde novos andávamos juntos como unha e carne. Quando começamos a namorar e mais ainda quando fomos morar juntos era como se já fosse esperado por todos, como se fosse um desfecho natural de nossas vidas. E vivemos bem, juntos, a alguns anos.

Quando voltamos para casa, mais uma surpresa desagradável. O bendito vizinho havia aberto o registro de água, mas a obra havia sido feita por algum pedreiro maluco e incompetente. Conclusão: um cano estourou e além de alagar a casa do vizinho, alagou a NOSSA casa.

- Legal! Meu tapete fofinho está parecendo um gato molhado. O pé de madeira de minha cama está tudo manchado... Santo prejuízo! Esse piiii, filho de uma piiiiii, vai me pagar! Me fez tomar banho frio o dia inteiro e agora destrói minha linda casinha!

Subi com instinto assassino o lance de escadas que separava o meu andar do andar do vândalo destruidor de lares alheios. Depois de um bate-boca básico. Algumas ameaças de morte, um Camus me segurando de tudo quanto é jeito para eu não esmurrar a cara do sujeito, ainda ouço a pérola:

- Pára de viadagem seu fresco. Já disse que vou pagar o conserto do seu ninho arco-íris... Agora saia da minha porta que vocês são má influência para meu filho!

Depois que ele falou isso precisaria de uns cinco Camus para me segurar, e lá só havia um, então, foi um murro só, e muito bem dado!

Nessa altura dos acontecimentos todo o prédio já estava no corredor assistindo a baixaria e graças aos Deuses essa foi a minha sorte, ou eu estaria agora era na delegacia. Quando o baixinho preconceituoso acordou e começou a gritar que ia chamar a polícia, que aquela pouca vergonha tinha que acabar, e a me xingar de nomes pouco apropriados, todos que assistiram a confusão se prontificaram a testemunhar a meu favor com relação a conduta dele. Preconceito, racismo hoje já são assuntos tratados com certa severidade pelas autoridades, em parte pelas ONGs, em parte pela própria opinião popular.

Voltei para casa de ótimo humor. De alma lavada. A meses, desde que aquele palhaço se mudara para o apartamento acima do meu, eu não tive mais sossego. Estava doido para dar um murro no nariz dele. Agora eu tinha dado o murro e ficado por isso mesmo. Como eu estava feliz. Estava tão feliz que resolvi pegar o meu querido laptop – rezando para que ele funcionasse – e escrever tudo que acontecera comigo neste Dia de Sorte.


	2. Camus em um dia de sorte

**_Disclamer:_** SS e seus personagens pertencem ao titio Kurumada e sua turma, ok? Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Comentários da Autora:** eu não ia escrever continuação para essa história, mas não achei justo com o Milo que só ele tivesse um dia de sorte... Então aqui estão as desventuras de Camus. Gostaria de aproveitar e agradecer a Mila por seus comentários e a me ajudar a decidir se eu postava como capítulo ou como fic independente. Espero lucrar alguns sorrisos com esta fic. Comentários são bem vindos. Autora sem comentário não tem forças para escrever. Alimente-nos. Abraços a todos que lerem. AA

* * *

**Camus em: Um dia de Sorte**

Vocês provavelmente já leram o relato de Milo acerca de seu "dia de sorte", confesso que, aquele dia foi divertidíssimo. Não, eu não tenho o senso de humor deturpado, nem desvio de personalidade ou algo do gênero, mas Milo tem uma maneira tão peculiar de encarar as adversidades que acaba tornando divertida até mesmo batida de caminhão. Segundo ele, se for batida de caminhão de cerveja então, melhor ainda... Diversão garantida.

Mas, eu vim aqui contar que não é só Milo que tem seus dias de sorte não... Eu também tenho os meus, e não menos atribulados que os dele. Este em particular foi memorável. Aconteceu uns poucos dias depois do dele.

Como ele mesmo contou, nossa casa foi parcialmente destruída por uma obra estapafúrdia do vizinho. Porco chauvinista preconceituoso dos infernos... E isso porquê estou sendo complacente e educado ao adjetivar tal ser humano – até me custa chamá-lo de ser humano, mas enfim... Eu bem que tentei segurar Milo, mas adorei quando ele socou a cara do indivíduo em questão.

Tivemos que comprar outra cama, pois a nossa ficou um lixo e outro tapete fofinho para meu escorpião, que adora ver televisão enroscado no tapete. Logicamente, as despesas com tais prejuízos deveriam ocorrer por conta do tal vizinho, como sou o menos estressado de nós dois, fui incumbido de levar as notas fiscais e fazer as devidas cobranças. Milo subiu atrás de mim e ficou encostado na parede do corredor, perto do elevador, apenas observando os acontecimentos...

Adiantei-me demais... Retrocedendo... Acordamos bem. Eu, como sempre, levantei-me primeiro. Gosto de acordar cedo, abrir a janela, sentir a brisa refrescante da manhã em meu rosto, preparar um café bem forte – combustível essencial a meu amado – e aproveitar os minutos de paz antes que o furacão que eu chamo de querido abra os olhos e eu passe a ser engolido pelo redemoinho da vida.

Estava cumprindo minha rotina matutina diária quando percebo que acabou o café. Olho para a janela, uma chuva fortíssima... Meu lado analítico começa a trabalhar a todo vapor. As engrenagens do meu cérebro calculam a melhor relação custo / benefício... Milo sem café e eu quentinho em casa ou Milo com café e eu encharcado de chuva gelada.

A chuva me pareceu tão convidativa... Joguei um sobretudo preto nos ombros, peguei um guarda-chuva e parti para a padaria em busca do bendito café. Aproveitei para comprar pães frescos e manteiga. Consegui chegar em casa com minhas compras antes dele acordar. Estava molhado e com frio. Tirei as roupas, colocando-as no cesto de roupas usadas, entrei na ducha. O nosso banheiro ainda estava meio destruído por conta da inundação e, como um bom dia de sorte começa, um pedaço do gesso do teto despencou sobre minha cabeça. Fechei os olhos cantando um mantra mental: "Calma, calma, o dia mal começou, se estressar faz mal para o cabelo."

Novamente tomo banho, agora para tirar a sujeira do gesso. Saio do banheiro. Milo ainda dormia, esparramado em nossa cama, era belo assim adormecido... Quer dizer, era belo de qualquer maneira... Sacudi meus cabelos ainda molhados, espantando o momento romântico e resgatando o Camus prático... Fui diretamente para cozinha, preparei a cafeteira, coloquei o pó recém-comprado quando ligo o eletrodoméstico, a luz da cozinha desliga-se e uma faísca acompanhada de um horrendo cheiro de queimado sai de dentro da cafeteira.

- Merda! Eu QUERO tomar café! Eu VOU tomar café! – pego um bule, encho de água, espero "calmamente" ferver e verto o líquido fumegante sobre o pó. Côo tudo e consigo, após uma batalha campal, preparar um bule de café.

Sentei-me para apreciar o fruto de meu esforço. Poucos segundos depois Milo entra na cozinha esfregando os olhos...

- Bom dia...

- Tem café?

- Bom dia Milo! – falei em tom mais alto e mais áspero.

- Tem café?

- Porra! Bom dia, pega a merda do café e de preferência se engasgue com ele! – fecho a cara e saio da cozinha.

Eu não sei como o agüento! Isso é um absurdo! É incapaz de dar um bom dia antes de sorver a maldita cafeína... Entro no quarto bufando, pego uma calça de brim grossa, preta, camisa de flanela, coturnos pretos, separo uma jaqueta de couro. Teria que passar o dia inteiro no canteiro de obras, só porque estava chovendo e provavelmente tudo estaria enlameado. Meu dia começara bem...

- Camus!

- O que foi agora?

- Credo em cruz, como está azedo? Que bicho te mordeu?

- Que tal um escorpião mal-educado incapaz de dar bom dia?

- Mas eu sempre te dou bom dia quando acordo!

- Então quer dizer que não acordou até agora?

- Quanto drama, Camus! Vem cá! Me dê um beijo de bom dia...

Acabamos em cima da cama. Minha roupa recém-colocada foi parar no chão e... a cama também! Ainda bem que a nova cama chegaria em breve. Contei a Milo o que já tinha acontecido antes dele acordar.

- Creio que você vai ter um dia daqueles... igual o meu!

- Deixe de rogar praga! Sai fora!

- Não é praga, amor meu, é fatídica constatação. E resignação também, pois certamente vai sobrar pra mim.

- Que nada! Apenas coincidências. Vamos nos trocar. Ainda quero passar na casa do vizinho antes de ir trabalhar. Você vai comigo?

- Apenas ficar de longe, para ter certeza que vão se comportar.

- Eu não esquento minha cabeça, você sabe disso!

- Você não, eu sei meu amor, mas já ele... Se encostar uma unha em meio fio de cabelo seu, vai ter que aprender a voar em cinco segundos.

- Algumas vezes você me dá medo. É melhor que não vá.

- Não ir? Eu não perderia este embate por nada neste mundo!

- Que seja.

Subimos o lance de escadas que separava nossos andares, Milo ficou a uma certa distância, encostado na parede, próximo aos elevadores, enquanto eu toquei a campainha.

- Bom dia.

- O que já está fazendo na minha porta, hein?

- Bom dia, antes de mais nada...

- Deixa de frescura e fala logo a que veio!

- Porra, seu merda! Bom dia, cassete! Eu vim trazer as notas das despesas de móveis e outros prejuízos que sua obra causou-nos, pegar a merda do meu dinheiro e exigir que inicie as obras necessárias para o reparo de meu banheiro hoje!

Quando eu explodi Milo se aproximou felinamente e prostrou-se atrás de mim. Eu não podia ver o olhar dele, mas acredito que tenha sido tão predatório quanto o meu, pois o cara se encolheu muito facilmente, apesar de não dar o braço a torcer.

- Além de fresco ainda é mal-educado e grosso. E quer saber de uma coisa? Não vou pagar nada, não vou fazer obra nenhuma. Vocês que se virem!

- Eu juro que ainda acabo com você! – eu me recompus e falei com a voz gelada.

- Está me ameaçando?

- Não. Eu não faço ameaças. Estou apenas fazendo um trivial comentário. Tenha um bom dia e aguarde notícias nossas.

Eu me viro como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas estava roxo de raiva, eu suava frio, minha respiração estava pesada. Milo apenas me acompanhava em silêncio. Entrei novamente em casa e parecia que ia explodir.

- Como alguém pode ser tão obtusamente preconceituoso nos dias de hoje? Isso é inaceitável. Eu vou quebrar a cara dele, escalpelar, fazer carne moída.

- Camus! Trate de se acalmar! Você está a beira de um colapso! Pelo amor dos Deuses, pare!

Milo estava visivelmente preocupado comigo. Quando me aborreço excessivamente minha pressão sobe e já fui parar no hospital algumas vezes por conta disso. O meu "amado" vizinho não merecia uma visita minha ao hospital.

Sentei-me, respirei fundo, ele fazia massagem em minha testa. Paulatinamente fui me acalmando...

- Creio que é melhor irmos trabalhar, pelo visto precisaremos de dinheiro extra esse mês.

- Vamos. Eu te levo.

Saímos, Milo e eu, em meu carro. Não deixei que ele dirigisse, dirigir, para mim, sempre foi um prazer a parte, entretanto...

- Será que alguém pode me explicar que engarrafamento estapafúrdio é esse, nesse horário? – o transito estava em nó de marinheiro. Para piorar, um motoqueiro maluco chuta o meu retrovisor que foi parar a metros de distância de seu local original.

Fiquei olhando para o ocorrido catatonicamente.

- Milo, você viu o que aconteceu, ou isso é só um sonho mau?

Ele não falou nada. Saiu do carro, pegou o retrovisor, guardou no porta-luva.

- Vamos voltar para casa agora, Camus.

- E minha obra, como fica. Sabe que não posso deixar de verificar o andamento das coisas.

- Use as câmeras de segurança e veja o andamento pela internet, mas se você pensa que te deixarei pisar em um canteiro de obras hoje, está muito enganado. E pode ir passando este volante pra cá!

Quando íamos trocar de lugar, o semáforo(1) abriu, um maluco arrancou com o carro e minha traseira foi para o espaço. Milo, que já estaca sem o cinto de segurança, por conta da mudança de lugar, foi arremessado em direção ao pára-brisa, bateu com a cabeça no vidro e desmaiou instantaneamente. Entrei em pânico! Sai do carro gritando, desnorteado, sem saber o que fazer, sem ao menos me lembrar que tinha um celular no bolso e poderia acionar o socorro.

Alguns transeuntes que viram o ocorrido chamaram a ambulância e a polícia, além de tentarem me acalmar. Eu estava em choque.

- Eu o matei. Ele morreu por minha culpa. Era eu que devia estar no lugar dele. Por que insisti em dirigir?

Eu não falava coisa com coisa. Quando a ambulância chegou, os paramédicos que o socorreram perguntaram se havia algum parente, amigo ou conhecido dele por perto. Eu me apresentei.

- Sou o marido dele.

Vi que me olharam atravessado, meio estranho, mas sinceramente, estava pouco me importando com o que pudessem pensar, achar ou imaginar. Os médicos rapidamente se recuperaram do choque da minha revelação. Não que o fato em si fosse chocante, existem muitos casais homossexuais por ai, mas a forma como eu falei e o estado em que eu me encontrava e principalmente pelo fato de nenhum de nós dois termos o estereotipo gay é que choca.

Vou fazer um aparte aqui para falar um pouco da gente. Somos relativamente novos, estamos na faixa dos trinta. Ele, loiro, cabelos longos e cacheados, alto, moreno, olhos azuis como o céu de verão, corpo definido com horas de academia, sorriso franco, risada fácil. Alegre, gentil, bem humorado (tirando o momento pré-cafeína matutino) e extremamente másculo. Eu, ruivo, cabelos também longos mas lisos, também alto (apesar de um pouco mais baixo que ele), branco, corpo definido por acompanhá-lo a academia, sério, muitas vezes até taciturno, centrado e também muito másculo. Não somos em nada afeminados. Quem nos vê separados, ou até mesmo juntos e não nos conheça dificilmente adivinhará ou acreditará que somos casados um com o outro... mas voltando ao assunto anterior...

O médico mais novo rapidamente recolocou a máscara profissional e virou-se para mim.

- Sr...

- Camus.

- Seu marido está bem, só vai ter uma enorme dor de cabeça, mas de qualquer forma, gostaríamos de levá-lo ao hospital para uns exames, apenas por precaução.

- Lógico!

- O sr. tem...

- Todos os documentos dele, inclusive os do plano de saúde estão em sua pasta, vou pegar...

Procuro por todo o carro e a pasta de Milo não estava... Ele provavelmente a deixara em casa. Algumas pragas baixinhas depois...

- Precisarei ir buscar seus documentos. Ele os deixou em casa. Moramos a poucos quarteirões daqui, pode levar para o pronto-socorro mais próximo que estarei lá em poucos minutos.

- Não tem problemas, senhor, poderia deixar conosco seus telefones para algum contato que porventura se faça necessário?

Estendo meu cartão mecanicamente ao médico, vejo colocarem um Milo ainda desacordado na ambulância parado como um pateta. De repente como por estalo, olho para meu carro, semi destruído e sem condições de trafegar. Os policiais já chegavam. Me aproximei de um deles.

- Senhor, é preciso que providencie o reboque para tirar seu veículo daqui, mas antes temos que periciar o local e ele não poderá ser mexido. Pedimos que não se afaste enquanto a perícia não for feita.

- Infelizmente não posso ficar aqui. Meu marido se feriu no acidente, acabou de ser levado para o hospital e preciso pegar os documentos dele e ver como ele está.

- Mas senhor...

- O senhor não ouviu o que eu disse? – estendi a ele meu cartão – aqui está o telefone de meu celular, caso precisem, por algum motivo falar comigo, basta me ligar. Obrigado por sua gentileza.

O oficial ficou pasmado com meu cartão na mão enquanto eu saia correndo e entrava no primeiro táxi em direção a minha residência. Rapidamente localizei a pasta de Milo com todos os seus documentos e fui para pronto-socorro. No meio do caminho, o telefone de Milo, que estava em meu bolso toca...

- Maninho, preciso falar com você urgente, será que podia...

- Pode ir parando Miro, é Camus que está falando.

- Passa pro Milo aí, por favor.

- Não posso.

- Como assim. Cadê o meu irmão, Camus?

- Sofremos um acidente agora de manhã e seu irmão está no hospital, estou me dirigindo para o pronto-socorro agora.

- Acidente! Ele está bem, você está bem?

- Obrigado por sua preocupação, eu estou ótimo, mas seu irmão bateu com a cabeça no pára-brisa. O médico que o atendeu, disse que não teria maiores danos além de uma bela dor de cabeça, mas achou melhor levá-lo ao hospital para exames de rotina.

- Entendo. Mas de qualquer forma estarei indo pra lá.

- Tudo bem. É o pronto-socorro próximo a nossa casa.

- Sei qual é.

A presença de Miro seria de alguma ajuda. Ele de vez em quando era chato de dar dó, mas era prestativo e gostava de verdade do irmão. Poucos minutos depois de mim, enquanto ainda estava lidando com os trâmites burocráticos, Miro chega.

- Como ele está de verdade.

- Está bem, mas como ficou muito tempo desacordado os médicos acharam melhor deixá-lo até que os resultados dos exames fiquem prontos, em observação.

- Você já falou com ele?

- Já, mas não te aconselho a falar com ele não. Conhece seu irmão de mau-humor? Ele está um pouquinho pior... Por pouco não jogou o carrinho de soro na minha cabeça.

- Deus me livre. É melhor nem chegar perto dele. Posso ajudá-los com alguma coisa?

- Será que você poderia providenciar para mim o reboque de meu carro? Ainda está largado no local do acidente.

- Sem problemas, deixa comigo. Me dê os documentos do carro e do seguro e o resto pode deixar que me viro.

- Muito obrigado, Miro.

- Vocês merecem, depois te ligo, se tudo estiver bem, de noite passo na casa de vocês para vê-lo.

Entrego os documentos que Miro pedira e volto para o quarto de Milo. Ele já estava mais calmo, mas ainda enfezado.

- Minha cabeça está em frangalhos... Mas dizem que casamento é isso... Na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza... mas ninguém me avisou que no azar também!

- Eu não estou azarado!

- Não?

Meu telefone toca...

- Camus, sou eu, Miro.

- Fala Miro, tudo certo?

- Mais ou menos...

- Como assim, mais ou menos? – levantei uma sobrancelha já esperando a bomba que estava por vir.

- Seu seguro venceu ontem e você não fez a vistoria de renovação...

- P$$, C$$#, M$$#, Você está de sacanagem comigo, não?

- Não. Mas de qualquer forma, já reboquei o carro para sua casa. Conversei com inspetor que notificou o acidente, que por acaso fez faculdade comigo, e o outro condutor foi realmente considerado culpado pelo acidente, o seguro dele já foi acionado, porém o conserto do seu carro vai demorar um pouco mais e não vai cobrir o retrovisor não.

- Não tem problemas... o retrovisor foi uma outra história... Obrigado mesmo por ter conseguido resolver o problema, não sei se eu teria conseguido. Quanto te devo pelo reboque?

- Deixa pra lá... depois você me paga uma cerveja... E meu maninho, como está? Deixa eu falar com ele...

Estendi o telefone para Milo avisando que era o irmão. Eles conversaram brevemente.

- Até que enfim meu irmão serviu para alguma coisa além de atazanar a minha paciência...

Antes mesmo que eu respondesse, o telefone toca novamente. Vejo que era da obra.

- Camus falando.

- Sr. Camus, estamos dentro do cronograma, porém o fornecedor de tijolos só mandou quatro caminhões dois oito pedidos, estamos sem tijolos para subir as paredes do terceiro andar. O que fazemos? O sr. não virá aqui hoje?

Coloquei a mão na testa. Era só o que me faltava... De repente senti o mundo girar e só me lembro de ter ouvido Milo gritar pela enfermeira. Acordei um tempo depois já na cama ao lado de Milo, com soro no braço e ele do meu lado.

- Camus, que susto que me deu. Está se sentindo melhor?

- Estou... o que aconteceu?

- Você teve um treco.

- Treco?

- Bom... os médicos chamaram de hipertensão nervosa. Mais um pouquinho era um AVC... eu chamo de treco.

- Acho que prefiro treco.

- E a obra, os tijolos...

- Esquece obra, esquece tijolos... já está tudo resolvido...

- Como assim, resolvido? – perguntei desconfiado.

- Bom, depois que você foi socorrido, eu quase fiz o seu capataz ter outro treco do outro lado da linha, liguei para seu sócio e avisei que você estava doente e que havia problemas urgentes na sua obra que precisavam ser resolvidos. Ele resolveu os problemas depois ligou avisando que já estava tudo bem e que você está intimado a tirar um semana de férias e que, quem ligar para seus telefones, estará sumariamente demitido.

- Vocês são loucos...

- Ele eu não sei, mas eu sou louco por você. Não deixaria que nada de mal te acontecesse.

- Vamos para casa?

- Segundo os médicos... só daqui a dois dias se você permanecer calmo e estável...

- Então foi um treco dos grandes?

- Dessa vez foi, Camus, não ouse fazer isso comigo novamente. Agora durma. E isso é uma ordem.

Fechei os olhos e adormeci. Apesar de tudo, eu estava feliz. Ele estava a meu lado.


End file.
